mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Derpy/Gallery/Characters making faces/Equestria Girls specials
My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Dance Magic Rarity smiling wide at the window dress EGS1.png Rarity "we're certain to win!" EGS1.png Rarity reaching for a pen EGS1.png Sour Sweet sourly muttering "not" EGS1.png Sour Sweet gestures for Sugarcoat to be quiet EGS1.png Rarity mumbling EGS1.png Rarity "I forgot to mention" EGS1.png Rarity waiting for her friends' reactions EGS1.png Pinkie, Rarity, and Sunset looking worried EGS1.png Rarity starting to get angry EGS1.png Rarity in extreme shock EGS1.png Rarity deeply upset EGS1.png Rarity in awe of the Shadowbolts' dancing EGS1.png Rarity making a very angry pout EGS1.png Rarity pausing for a moment EGS1.png Rarity getting extra annoyed EGS1.png Rarity "because the contest is for" EGS1.png Rarity getting even more annoyed EGS1.png Rarity "no, I am not okay!" EGS1.png Rarity grinning awkwardly EGS1.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Movie Magic Twilight scoldingly wags her finger at Rainbow EGS2.png Rainbow Dash thinks she did nothing wrong EGS2.png Rainbow Dash with a wide excited smile EGS2.png Rainbow Dash grinning excitedly EGS2.png Rainbow Dash grins with embarrassment EGS2.png Chestnut opens her trailer door in Rarity's face EGS2.png Chestnut yells at her agent over the phone EGS2.png Chestnut yelling "I want this thing shut down!" EGS2.png Sunset Shimmer and Applejack smirking EGS2.png Twilight and Rainbow excited by the relics EGS2.png Twilight and Rainbow Dash beyond excited EGS2.png Juniper Montage squeeing with delight EGS2.png Chestnut Magnifico exploding in anger EGS2.png Rainbow Dash shouting "they were amazing!" EGS2.png Rainbow Dash embarrasses herself again EGS2.png Canter Zoom's eye twitching EGS2.png Canter Zoom "and now this" EGS2.png Nervous P.A. looking extra nervous EGS2.png Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash get stuck in a wall EGS2.png Pinkie Pie about to speed off-screen EGS2.png Rainbow Dash scared of the monster costume EGS2.png Rainbow struggles against the locked doors EGS2.png Twilight looking smug at Juniper Montage EGS2.png Juniper Montage "told you over and over" EGS2.png Juniper Montage "you just ignored me!" EGS2.png Canter Zoom banning Juniper from his set EGS2.png Daring Do grits her teeth at Stalwart Stallion EGS2.png Rainbow Dash having a fangirl moment EGS2.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Mirror Magic Juniper passes another TV playing Dance Magic EGS3.png|Juniper's reaction to the over-saturation of this special's colors. Juniper passes yet another TV playing Dance Magic EGS3.png Juniper Montage mocking her theater boss EGS3.png Sunset Shimmer writing with a cute smile EGS3.png Sunset Shimmer writing with intense panic EGS3.png Pinkie Pie smushing Sunset Shimmer's cheeks EGS3.png Pinkie Pie yelling at Sunset Shimmer EGS3.png Sunset Shimmer dizzy in a pile of books EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer looks disturbed at Sunset EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer scoffing EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer "barely even notice I'm there!" EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer giving Sunset wide, starry eyes EGS3.png Starlight Glimmer with very wide, starry eyes EGS3.png Juniper Montage getting enraged at the girls EGS3.png Sunset Shimmer "any number of terrible things" EGS3.png Sunset Shimmer looks embarrassed at Starlight EGS3.png Sunset Shimmer "my friends are probably fine" EGS3.png Rarity "curse you, cruel fate!" EGS3.png Fluttershy being ignored EGS3.png Pinkie Pie realizes what Sunset Shimmer did EGS3.png Twilight Sparkle worried "you didn't" EGS3.png Fluttershy trying again to speak up EGS3.png Mother and son looking scared at Juniper Montage EGS3.png Juniper Montage in stunned surprise EGS3.png Pinkie Pie stretching the word "really" EGS3.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship Pinkie tackles Rainbow Dash from behind EGFF.png Rarity laughing at Pinkie Pie's goofy photo EGFF.png Sunset blushing with embarrassment EGFF.png Pinkie Pie hugging all of her friends EGFF.png Twilight Sparkle scoffing EGFF.png Twilight Sparkle trying not to be jealous EGFF.png Pinkie Pie gasping at Rainbow Dash EGFF.png Pinkie Pie whispering to Fluttershy EGFF.png Fluttershy looking grossed out EGFF.png Rainbow Dash pulls her arm away from Sunset EGFF.png Pinkie Pie "it really hurt my feelings" EGFF.png Twilight and Sunset appear before Celestia EGFF.png Princess Twilight laughing awkwardly EGFF.png Princess Twilight whispering "am I helping?" EGFF.png Princess Twilight happy for Sunset Shimmer EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer cracking up at Princess Luna EGFF.png Princess Twilight hyperventilating EGFF.png Twilight Sparkle's mouth hanging open EGFF.png Sunset and Twilight in awe of the secret archives EGFF.png Twilight "we'll have to read everything!" EGFF.png Snips pouring water in Trixie's mouth EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer raises an eyebrow at Twilight EGFF.png Princess Celestia cracking a smile EGFF.png Pinkie Pie "bring it on, Rainbow Dash!" EGFF.png Pinkie Pie "you're going down!" EGFF.png Pinkie Pie "you're in my house now!" EGFF.png Volleyball bounces off of Fluttershy's head EGFF.png Rainbow Dash trying to intercept the ball EGFF.png Photo of Pinkie Pie's ridiculous face EGFF.png Pinkie imitating photo's ridiculous face EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer "you did what?" EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer looking behind herself EGFF.png Sunset "I don't want your lunch money!" EGFF.png Close-up on Sunset Shimmer's glare EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer shouting at Trixie EGFF.png Sunset "'Powerfullest' isn't even a word!" EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer "it's not a word!" EGFF.png Princess Twilight shouting at the library EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer "it'll be too late" EGFF.png Wallflower blushing with embarrassment EGFF.png Wallflower Blush "...plants!" EGFF.png Sunset losing her memories of Fluttershy EGFF.png Sunset losing her memories of Applejack EGFF.png Sunset losing her memories of Rarity EGFF.png Pinkie Pie "light her up, ladies!" EGFF.png Wallflower Blush watching in shock EGFF.png Fluttershy and Pinkie regain their memories EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer restraining her laughter EGFF.png Trixie smirking at Sunset Shimmer EGFF.png Rainbow opens and closes new yearbook EGFF.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship Vignette Valencia "I need a stress salad!" EGROF.png Vignette Valencia with a wicked grin EGROF.png Pinkie Pie in complete shock EGROF.png Pinkie Pie squealing in ecstasy EGROF.png Sunset presents Pinkie as an example EGROF.png Vignette and fans making silly faces EGROF.png Vignette with bangs covering her face EGROF.png Rarity and Vignette taking a selfie EGROF.png Rarity loudly groaning EGROF.png Fluttershy tightly clenching her eyes EGROF.png Applejack cringes at Micro's clumsiness EGROF.png Rarity grinning with a twitching eye EGROF.png Rarity "I am not having a meltdown!" EGROF.png Rarity "100,000 individual eyeballs" EGROF.png Sunset Shimmer scowling in anger EGROF.png Sunset Shimmer "what she said!" EGROF.png Twilight and Sunset with more park tickets EGROF.png Rainbow looks at rollercoaster and sweats EGROF.png AJ stops Pinkie from licking the lollipop EGROF.png Pinkie offering lollipop to Applejack EGROF.png Twilight Sparkle "it all looks the same!" EGROF.png Sunset "it's not about the parakeet!" EGROF.png Sunset looking peeved at Flim and Flam EGROF.png Sunset Shimmer grabs another ring EGROF.png Sunset Shimmer tosses the ring away EGROF.png Applejack looks worried at the guard EGROF.png Applejack narrows her eyes at guard EGROF.png Vignette and Rarity shudder in disgust EGROF.png Applejack blushing with embarrassment EGROF.png Applejack "you're not special!" EGROF.png Vignette tightly holding Pinkie Pie EGROF.png Rarity "where are my friends?!" EGROF.png Rarity enraged "this instant!" EGROF.png Rarity blushing at Applejack's praise EGROF.png Sunset Shimmer getting furious EGROF.png Pinkie squishes her, Fluttershy, and Dash's cheeks EGROF.png Rarity asking her friends what they think EGROF.png Photo of Mane Seven falling over EGROF.png Photo of Mane Seven disheveled EGROF.png Photo of Sunset stretching her smile EGROF.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Spring Breakdown Pinkie Pie shouting at the fourth wall EGSB.png Applejack getting green in the face EGSB.png Applejack holding down her barf EGSB.png Applejack unable to look at smoothie EGSB.png Rainbow Dash with a confident smirk EGSB.png Rainbow Dash looking clueless EGSB.png Rarity gasping in utter shock EGSB.png Pinkie Pie wide-eyed with salivation EGSB.png Puffed Pastry turning red with rage EGSB.png Applejack nauseous from being shaken EGSB.png Ragamuffin trying to pronounce Rarity EGSB.png Ragamuffin holding Rarity's bags EGSB.png Puffed Pastry "banned for life!" EGSB.png Twilight Sparkle annoyed in the jungle EGSB.png Twilight walks face-first into jungle spider EGSB.png Pony Sci-Twi shrieking with horror EGSB.png Pony Sci-Twi shrieking "pony face!" EGSB.png Sunset levitates Rainbow out of the bushes EGSB.png Walkie-talkie slips out of Rarity's hands EGSB.png Sunset Shimmer peeks around a building EGSB.png Sunset Shimmer sees something troubling EGSB.png Sunset, Sci-Twi, and RD sneak past Equestrian RD EGSB.png Pinkie Pie "we're running out of time!" EGSB.png Princess Twilight "nopony freak out!" EGSB.png Princess Twilight with a twitching eye EGSB.png Ragamuffin still struggles with Rarity's name EGSB.png Spike in wide-eyed surprise EGSB.png Sunset arrives with humans as ponies EGSB.png |index}} Category:Character gallery pages